Sabrina Pesce (Soulcalibur character, Thevideotour1's version)/Original Timeline
'Sabrina Capri Pesce '''is a character in the Soul series of the fighting games made by Leon Wu. She made her debut in Soul Calibur III, and has returned in Soul Calibur IV, Soul Calibur V, and Soul Calibur Endless Rage. Physical appearance Sabrina has purple eyes and gold hair. Her hairstyle resembles the Hime cut hairstyle. In Soul Calibur III, her hair is tied with a green ribbon. She has a sweet and young face, similar to Abelia's. She has white skin. Weapons Soul Calibur III In Soul Calibur III, Sabrina's main weapon is Raimei. Nunchaku that is said to be able to generate lightning. It once belonged to the famous martial artist, Li Wang, but because he never took an apprentice, it went unused for a long period of time after his death. It is said that the wielder can increase the strength of the lightning by focusing his will. Soul Calibur IV Soul Calibur V Soul Calibur Endless Rage Fighting Style Sabrina is a sage so she always uses a pair of nunchaku and fight with Shissen Karihadi to keep her relaxed. Critical Finish Sabrina throws a few nunchaku blows to the opponent who is stunned and then thrown airborne by a palm strike. She then leaps in the air and delivers a fatal kick to the opponent's neck or ribs, ending the fight. Critical Edge Sabrina punches her opponent twice, and finally blasts them with an elbow finisher. Costumes Sabrina wears an green off the shoulder dress that is below the ankle length and has a huge slit on the right side of the dress to keep her leg warm. She also wears purple knee socks and green boots with purple trimmings to keep her feet warm. In Soul Calibur IV, she wears the same dress that Hilde wears in her 2P costume, but green. In Soul Calibur V, she wears a similar dress to that one from Soul Calibur III, except it has two slits on each side of the dress. In Soul Calibur Endless Rage, she wears the same outfit from Soul Calibur III. Create-a-Soul formula SCIII Name: Sabrina Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Any Hair: Long Hair (Tied) (08,21 and 15,23) Mid Torso: Alchemist’s Dress (15,23) Socks: Knee Socks (30,20) Feet: Protective Boots (15,23 and 30,20) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 08,21 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 30,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 01,18 Voice: Girl 1 (English) Alignment: Good/Dark Trivia Quotes Soul Calibur III *''Let's settle this fair and square. *''I'd prefer not to do this...but we have no choice.'' *''Are you sure you want to do this?'' *''I'm sorry but I must move on.'' *''It looks like I got lucky.'' *''It was a decent match.'' *''It looks like I won today. But who know what'll happen next time.'' *''The power of kung-fu made all the difference.'' - Press or hold any button during replay *''I'm sorry!'' *''Get ready!'' *''Excuse me!'' *''Back away!'' *''How rude!'' *''Stay down!'' *''Goodbye.'' *''It's over.'' *''You can't get away!'' *''Let's go!'' *''Gotcha!'' *''Did i do it?'' *''How about...this?!'' *''Take...this!'' *''Are you out of shape? ''- Taunt *''You should really give up. ''- Taunt *''Ugh!...'' *''Phew...'' Soul Calibur V *''Okay, let's get this started.'' *''Don't underestimate me.'' Gallery Sabrina's Weapon Pose.jpg 100 2556.JPG 100 2557.JPG 100 2558.JPG 100 2559.JPG 100 2560.JPG Vlcsnap-2014-11-05-22h49m54s38.png|Sabrina wielding Raimei. Vlcsnap-2014-11-05-22h42m54s130.png|Sabrina wielding Raimei before the battle. Vlcsnap-2014-11-05-22h43m31s11.png Vlcsnap-2014-11-05-22h43m52s131.png Vlcsnap-2014-11-05-22h44m12s121.png Vlcsnap-2014-11-05-22h44m46s235.png Vlcsnap-2014-11-05-22h45m05s162.png|Sabrina wielding Raimei after the battle.